wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Splatterwings
please do not edit without permission or I will steal your kiwi. (Pretend that isn't there) Also art and OCs are free to make but you'l have to check with me first. (Give name, description, and what rank they are) ALSO IF YOUR TRIBE HAS THE SAME NAME, DON"T HATE ON ME, IT WAS A COINCIDENCE. Thank you and enjoy! :3 Appearance Scale color vary from dragon to dragon, and can ether be mixed colors or blended. The underside of their wings are completely white, with ink splotches scattered around. Have twisted horns and a tail that sort of resembles a paintbrush. Tail brush has a certain color that matches scales, and never dries out. Eyes are mostly blue shaded but sometimes it is purple, all black or red. Splatterwings have sleek bodies. Abilities Mostly breath fire. Can temporarily blind dragons with ink. Are very artistic. Can tell the difference between two similar colors. Most of the old art that is found uncovered by other tribes are painted by Splatterwing paint. A rare ability is that their drawings can come to life. Enviroment The Splatterwings have temporarily resided on a large island on the Bay of A Thousand Scales. Seawings are fine with that as long as they give them tapestry's every month or so. The Island has a large colorful city that used to be all white, like a blank canvas. But now Splatterwings have painted everything. So the city is blinding to look at by other tribes. In the center is one of the largest palaces in Pyrrhia. Decorated with thousands of statues, paintings and clay figures made by the students in the city. Royalty The current queen is Queen Crimson, who is soon going to be challenged by her daughter, Princess Violet. Crimsons has 9 other dragonets. In order from oldest to youngest Princess Violet-11 years old Prince Cyan- 10 years Prince Charcoal-10 years Princess Tawny- 8 years Princess Ultramarine- 7 years Prince Red- 5 years Prince Teal- 5 years Princess Lilac- 5 years Prince Ink- 2 years Princess Fade- 6 months Mating and eggs A mating day is held in the square every July 13th (Everestwing time.) Where when a female and a male that like each other will have a drawing, painting, then clay making competition. If the male wins two or more of the competitions, he wins and gets to have her as his mate. Females can have three eggs at a time with a male, then next season, they have to find another. Eggs can be any color except black, and have ink splotches. This tells what scale color the will have when they hatch. History Splatterwings have lived everywhere before they went to the Bay of a Thousand Scales, First they went to Jade Mountain but left after a rockslide fell on the kingdom and killed many dragons. Then they stayed at the Mud Kingdom because all the clay that was there, but got chased out soon after. Then the Rainforest Kingdom, but some of the large snakes killed many other dragons. So they flew to the Bay of A Thousand Scales and settled on an island. everything else is WIP. I'll be adding more later, I hope you like this tribe. THANK YOU!